


Of Bandages and Black Eyes

by AppleJuice (capolleon)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, also known as nico, because jason is there to make things better, but its okay, by a notsogayprincess, leo got his ass kicked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capolleon/pseuds/AppleJuice
Summary: Because when Leo gets his butt kicked by the resident emo, it's Jason's responsibility to come and fix him up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> you know it's bad when out of the first 20 fics for valgrace, 4 of them (about to be 5) are yours....  
> i think im slowly becoming a mass producer of valgrace fics someonesaveusallfromme  
> comments are super appreciated to let me know how im doing. even if i don't respond i still definitely love them and care :D
> 
> real talk: ive never had a black eye or dealt with one. my own first aid training never went into dealing with them. :P
> 
> disclaimer: i don't own pjo and/or any of its characters
> 
> (i linked the google translate definitions because im just _so_ helpful)

Jason frowned, as he wrapped another bandage around Leo’s arm. He pulled it tighter than necessary, causing the other boy to wince.

“What was that for, Jay?” Leo pouted. He sniffed, wiping away the tears and snot from earlier with his other arm. “I thought you loved me.”

“Sorry.” Jason mumbled, pulling the bandage even tighter. “I just thought you didn’t mind the pain. Considering how much you _love_ getting in fights with Nico.”

“ _What?_ ” Leo shifted on the kitchen counter. His legs swung faster, and he adjusted the frozen bag of peas covering his left eye. “You think I like getting my ass kicked? That I’m doing this for fun?”

“Well, considering that you and Nico have been kicking each other’s lights out since you were 12, I would think that you maybe _do_ like it.” Jason rolled his eyes. “Most people try to _avoid_ getting their butt kicked.”

“Whatever.” Leo huffed. He pulled his right arm away from Jason’s helpful hands, and dropped it into his lap. “Me and Di Angelo go way back.”

Jason turned on the sink to wash his hands. “I know. I was there. You called him a gay princess on the bus, and then he punched you in the face. You were kind of mean back then.”

Leo rolled back his shoulders, the lean muscles stretching underneath inches of tan skin. “Yeah it was mean, totally mean- but I wasn’t exactly _wrong_. He definitely crushed on that Johnson kid.”

“Jackson.” Jason corrected. He threw Leo the shirt he had picked up earlier from his room. Leo’s original shirt was currently washing, as it was covered in dirt and specks of suspicious blood. “It was still mean. And you’re not exactly the straightest person either.”

Leo pouted again. “Aw, babe, you wound me deep. So very deep.” He pulled Jason’s shirt over his head, the white material being unsurprisingly baggy, and the collar stretching a bit past his collarbones. The normally short sleeves reached Leo’s elbows.

Jason hummed quietly, pulling out a glass. The hot and sticky air of the kitchen was unmanageable as the ventilation system was broken, and the fan hovering overhead had too much dust to even consider turning on. His shirt clung to the back of his neck.

“So,” Leo dropped the bag of peas, blinking his eye closed. “How bad is this?”

Jason poured out the orange juice, before glancing at Leo. “Nico can throw a mean right hook.” He handed the glass to Leo who gladly took it. Their fingertips brushed slightly, bruised and calloused under pale and long.

“No, seriously.” Leo locked eyes from above the cup that was placed near his lips. He sipped, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “How bad, doc? Do I have to quit my future modeling career?”

“You said seriously, but then you also made a joke.” Jason leaned against the kitchen island, across from the counter Leo was sitting on. His hand brushed against the note his father left, reminding Jason that he was coming home late, and to order something to eat. Jason shouldn’t probably tell Leo that, or else Leo would make some dumb excuse to stay and eat most of the food Jason would get. Not that Jason would particularly mind, but _still_.

“Come here.” Leo beckoned. His legs wrapped around Jason’s hips, and pull him closer. “Now, I’ll have you know that my future career as a model is a very serious topic. But, come on and just tell me how bad it is. I want to be prepared for Nyssa’s ranting when I get home.”

“It’s,” Jason hesitated. “Swollen all along here. Swollen really bad.” Jason traced it as lightly as he could.

Leo moved into the touch, and snorted. “No shit. Any rainbows, or cool looking scars? An imprint of a ring, maybe?”

“Nico wasn’t wearing a ring.” Jason leaned in. “It’s kind of a bluish color. If it helps, tomorrow it’ll definitely be a cool bunch of purple and blues.”

“Oh.” Leo looked up at Jason. Because he was sitting on the counter, rather than the normal few inches, there was only about an inch to see eye-to-eye. Leo tightened his leg hold on Jason. “Kiss it to make it better?”

Jason rolled his eyes. “Is that all you really wanted?”

“Of course.” Leo beamed at him. His head tilted upwards. “ _Please_? I promise, I won’t get in a fight with Nico again. _Promise_.”

“You know,” Jason hovered over Leo, arms on both sides of Leo, trapping him. His hand bumped the orange juice, and he pushed it to the side. “I faintly remember a similar promise, a month ago.”

Leo grumbled. “I can’t help it if Di Angelo called me a _[puttana](https://translate.google.com/#it/en/puttano) _ or some crap like that. He was _so_ looking for it that day anyway.”

“I know. I was there.” Jason reminded him with a small laugh. “Do you even know what that means?”

“I know what _[puta](https://translate.google.com/#es/en/puta) _ means, and that’s all I really needed to know.” Leo bumped his forehead against Jason’s chest. “I’m so _tired_.”

“Stop fighting,” Jason responded. “I’m sure that takes a lot out of you.”

“Jerk,” Leo mumbled into the blue shirt in front of him, before pushing back. The word echoed through Jason’s chest pleasantly. “You should’ve seen the other guy. I bet I hit him _real_ good.”

“Who, Nico?” Jason didn’t feel like delivering the news that Nico was barely injured, aside from a few scratches and busted lip. It was good to be on good terms with Nico, to keep Leo from getting into something he wouldn’t be able to undo.  He leaned back, and hid a smile. “I’m sure his boyfriend is having a medical field day with him.”

“Heh,” Leo rubbed his good eye. “On a scale from one to ten, one being it’s fine and ten being definitely, how okay are you with me sleeping on your couch for the next few hours?”

“A six.”

“Good. Cool. Great. I’m just gonna chill there.” Leo raised a fist, and rubbed it into Jason’s arm. “And don’t think I forgot about that kiss you owe me.” Leo released Jason from his leg hold, and slid off the counter. His shorts clung to his thighs, sticky with perspiration.

Jason caught the stumble. “You okay, now? No more tears are going to come out, or cries of ‘ _ow it hurrrts, kiss my boo boo JayJay_ ’?”

“I don’t sound like that, and I don't recall any tears.” Leo scowled. An hour earlier, Leo was bawling into Jason's arms like a baby. His scowl morphed into a pout, and he folded his arms. “And I thought _I_ was the mean one in this relationship. I’m not sure how the entire school loves you, you can be rude and sarcastic as shit. Am I going to lose my one role in society now?”

“But I still won’t hesitate to fix you up when you’re all messed up.” Jason leaned down, and kissed Leo’s cheek. “Besides, you’ll always be the rude and sarcastic one to me.”

“You’re so sweet. Not.” Leo stuck out his tongue. “This is exactly what I’m talking about, Grace. I’m pretty sure that last sentence was lined with sarcasm.”

“Only the best for you, Leo.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Leo stretched slowly and cautiously. “Now I’m going to the best thing for me, and sleep on your surprisingly comfortable couch.” Leo saluted. “See you, babe.”

Jason saluted back, already gathering the leftover medical supplies, and dirty glass. “Make sure not to hurt yourself on the way there, I don’t want to have to fix you up again. You know how fragile you can be.”

Leo wasn’t even in the room, but he still shouted back. “See that? _Exactly_ what I’m talking about!”

Jason rolled his eyes. Whatever Leo. Whatever.

**Author's Note:**

> *cough* dec 16 may or may not be a loyal valgrace writer's birthday who may or may not want some birthday fics *cough*
> 
> ohmygod i don't normally get sick that much, but that was one nasty cough.
> 
> *cough* dec 16 guys MAKE IT HAPPEN ~~i just want to be appreciated more than partlycharlie~~ *cough*
> 
> what a nasty cold, i should get this checked out


End file.
